If I prick you, will you bleed?
by ephiny63
Summary: A One shot, not sure where this one came from but it wanted to be written. A vampire, a hunter and one night together. Sexual content involved so please use your own discretion.


If I prick you, will you bleed?

Disclaimer: The ransom note has been sent to Erik Kripke and the CW, he'll get the boys back when they renew the series ... or when I am finished playing with them whatever comes first! HEHEHE just kidding, they are safe and reasonably well at the moment.

WARNING: Sexual content, please heed the warning and use your discretion.

* * *

Skin shining with sweat, sliding over another. Friction burning but adding to the fire not detracting from it. He knew it was so wrong, deep down he knew that he should be lopping the head off. But how could it be so wrong when it feels so good.

A fingernail, sharpened to a point ran down his spine eliciting a hiss from deep within his throat, he could feel the blood seeping up to the furrow scratched into his skin.

Then he felt the velvety touch of her tongue lapping and laving it up, closing the flesh with her touch as she made her way down the length of his back.

Kneeling between his knees, she ran the tip of her tongue over the little dimple just at the top of his buttocks, enjoying listening to the tiny gasps he let out as she tickled and tantalised his already sensitive skin. 'Roll over for me,' she whispered her voice silken and a tone lower than normal filled with lust and longing.

Holding his breath, he rolled over onto his back, shifting his legs for her to remain between them. She sat back on her knees and took in the long expanse of his body, the dips, and gullies where the muscles rippled with a life of their own. His navel, surrounded by a dusting of brown hair and the flat expanse of his stomach, a few scars glistened with pools of sweat adorning them. Her gaze moved reluctantly upward until it hovered at his chest, she drew her lower lips between her teeth and chewed delicately, then her attention was pulled upward to his long slender throat, the way his Adam's apple bobbed with each swallow became hypnotic. She could hear the pulse beating just under his skin, thrumming in a music that only she could hear. Sighing happily, she let her gaze finally rest on his handsome face. The long sculptured dimples, the shy smile, and the most expressive eyes she had ever seen in her very long life. As green as a stormy sea and framed with long dark lashes, his entire being reflected back at her in them. Hers for the taking.

Leaning forward, she ran her hands lightly over his stomach, massaging each scar with the tips as she glided them upwards until she could reach his nipples. They were so hard already. Stretching her body over his she covered him in a silken body of flesh and long soft hair. Nibbling at his throat just at the side of his Adam's apple she stifled a giggle when she heard the incoherent mumbling rumbling in his throat. Large, strong hands wrapped gripped her hips, flexed and spread across the spans of her lower body. He moved her slightly until he could feel her entire being against him. Skin on skin, his teeth grazed on her ear lobe, nipping and sucking on the tender lobe until she let out her own strangled cry. The ante now upped another notch.

She trapped his face in her hands as she moved up to cover him in tiny butterfly kisses working slowly, ever so slowly towards his luscious lips. Trapping his lower lip she let the tips of her fangs scrape across the inside skin, eliciting a hoarse cry from him, and before she knew what was happening he rolled taking her with him, until she laid below, her own long slender body splayed in front of him, for his own tasting.

An animalistic grin appeared on his face as he moved to where she had knelt not that long ago. His hungry primal gaze took in her long shapely legs, the triangle of soft auburn curls and just beneath, were her heat generated from. Raking his stare upwards, he let it devour her body, the smooth flat stomach, the scar that ran from under her left breast to her side. Oh and yes her breasts, both full and begging to be suckled growling he lowered himself onto his hands balancing over her he moved his gaze up her throat, to the sweet spot just beneath the jaw line, and then to her sweet full ruby-red lips. Her wide lavender eyes fixed on his, silently begging him to feast his full on her, a tiny glistening white caught his eye and he returned his attention to her mouth, the tips of her fangs peeked between the lips. without uttering a sound he lowered his mouth to hers, his tongue raking under each fang, the illicit feeling sent shudders down his spine.

'This is so wrong,' he whispered, his voice lost against her flesh as his quivering arms finally gave way and he lowered himself onto her, showering her lips and face in tiny nipping kisses, until he found that sweet spot her moans spurring him on to work the sensitive skin until she shivered and arched her back.

Curling his back, he moved down until he could devour her breasts, taking her right nipple deep into his mouth his hand found the other, working in unison his mouth and fingers explored and teased her until she felt as though she was suffocating. Gasping she twisted her fingers in his hair wrenching his head back stretching out that neck, then shimmied down the bed until their lips met a feral smile on her face as she attacked him. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she kept her fingers twisted in his long unruly hair as she suckled at his neck. Her natural instincts roared to life, and she wanted nothing more to give in to them and pierce that perfect tan flesh, to drink the blood of a psychic but she refused. She wanted to taste him but not like that.

Using her body weight, she rolled them over until she was back on top of him, finally relinquishing her grip on his hair. He stared at her with slightly confused eyes as she sat back and visibly shook herself. 'I cannot go there.' She murmured instead she moved between his legs, letting her long auburn hair to cascade down her back and sides it covered him with tiny tickling wisps of touch as she ran her tongue along the length of his erection. Without nicking him with her fangs, she slid him deep into her mouth and throat, her fingers cupping his balls, rolling and squeezing them until he arched his back and clutched at the sheets. Her throaty laugh vibrated along his engorged penis making him hyperventilate. He could feel it growing, the need consuming him and feeding his own fires of guilt and reason. Sitting up he twisted his own hands in her hair and lifted her from his throbbing cock. He had to be inside of her before it was too late.

Seeing the urgency in his face and the way he manipulated their positions until he spooned her she gave him her body freely and trustingly.

He entered her from behind, her wetness making the transition so easy, the heat scorched and tortured him. Lifting her leg, he slipped one hand in and found just the right nub to tease in time with each thrust. She pushed back against him, her body no longer her own as each nerve exploded in a chorus of pleasure. Lifting his free hand to her mouth, she slid his finger inside, suckling and biting it in time with his thrusts.

Sweat and body fluids joined in one moment of pure ecstasy, their bodies moving in sync, in perfect harmony with each other, and when spent they lay entwined around each other. He still spooned her but now her head rested on his arm, he had one leg between hers, his arm draped across her waist. Two bodies joined in a moment of eternity.

Reluctantly she moved, rolling around until she faced him, 'stay with me, forever.' She whispered her breath hot on his flesh. 'We can live together for an eternity.'

'I can't, I have to go, this is wrong.' He replied burying his face in her vanilla scented auburn hair.

'How can it be wrong? When it felt so perfect?' She tilted her chin enough to look deep into his eyes, 'I can make you stay with me.'

'Would you want me to remain with you, a slave to your vampire wiles? Do you really want to roll me?'

'No.'

'I can't stay and you can't come with me.' He said sadly, tightening his embrace.

'I do not understand.' She said, but deep down she did. She was a vampire and he was a hunter. 'If I prick you, will you bleed for me forever?' The words coming out before she could stop, her fangs dropping to their natural setting. She can't fight it any longer.

She can't let him go, no matter what. 'Forgive me.' she whispered against his lips as she kissed him. Hiding her change with her hair, she kissed his jaw as she moved closer to that place that called her.

'Forgive me,' he whispered his large calloused hands rubbing her body as he lifted them to her heavy hair. Dragging her from him, he pushed the stake deep into her heart, breaking the perfect scar beneath her breast as he pierced her skin and embedded the consecrated wood into her heart.

Blood red tears fell from her eyes as she stared into his, 'thank you.' She whispered, her body falling against his. With a gentleness belied by his size, he laid her out on the bed, smoothing her long hair out at her sides. He brushed a sorrowful kiss on her cold lips, before climbing off the bed and went to his bag, the long bladed machete felt heavy in his hand. Slowly he moved back to the bed and stared down at her, as perfect in death as she was in ... in existence. With one swift blow, he severed her neck and released her spirit. The room filled with a warm breeze as the dawn's light broke through the blinds. Bathing the stained bed in a golden hue. A pile of soft ashes the only reminder of her now. Methodically he showered and dressed, he packed his bag and then gathered her ashes carefully; walking to the door, he stared out at the mountains on the horizon, the red and pinks of the sun staining the morning sky. He made his way down to the creek and with a soft goodbye let her ashes flutter into the wind.

Pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket, he pressed the speed dial button and waited patiently as it rang. 'Hey Dean, I'm on my way back ... yeah it's done ... yeah I'll pick coffee up on the way ... remember the doctor said you have to stay off your leg ... yep see ya soon.' He put the phone back into his pocket and stared at the tiny flecks of ash floating on the water. 'Be happy Serene.' He whispered, 'thank you.'


End file.
